This invention relates to warheads and particularly to warheads incorporated in missiles and more particularly to a guided missile warhead which incorporates preformed metal cubes for fragmentation. Most particularly this application relates to the improvement of such warheads by the addition of pyrophoric material thus giving the warhead additional effectiveness when used against targets which include flammable material.